martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Asura Road Master
He was the leader of the ancient races from 10 billion years ago, and 10 billion years ago he was already the number one character of the 33 Heavens! He is a powerful being that hails from the greatest race. He paved his martial road on the asura path, constantly slaughtering countless trillions, challenging ancient beasts, ancient kings and even the heavens itself! Thus, his road was filled with endless slaughter and rivers of blood. His real name has been lost through the passage of time, so people call him by his moniker, Asura. Description His facial features were akin to a 20 year old youth with delicate yet sharp facial features, as if he was a striking scholar of the mortal realms. But due to his martial path of the asura, his presence was brimming with slaughter intent that manifested like a tsunami, as deep as an endless ocean. It was majestic and daring, with a killing intent that soared into the heavens, seeming capable of crushing the universe itself. Being in his presence would be unbearable. Clones His clones have tattoos of the Heavenly Dao carved around their body and face when they use the asura blood. Martial Road His martial road was filled with slaughter, from the time he was young he had been killing overlords and ancient masters. Until he had reached the point where he would wrestle with ancient vicious beasts and long lost God Beasts from time immemorial. His prestige earned him his title and became a death god in the battle field. He had reached the point where even ancient kings and supreme elders feared his very name. He had grown from having nothing in the world into a god of martial artists. But he had not stopped there, and very soon he would embark in a great journey of enlightenment. In the endless years of cultivation, he had become a supreme god that stood equal to the entirety of the 33 heavens, at the so-called "peak of martial arts". From there he would become the ultimate master of the 33 Heavens, aloof and solemn. He had fought with countless enemies, had disciples, gained new friends, found love and even had a rival. But all of them died in the great war that happened 10 billion years ago, leaving him all alone... For 10 billion years, he has shouldered this great war with the Abyssal's. He has endured the solitude of being the greatest expert in the entire 33 Heavens, until the day a successor comes to inherit his throne and possibly shoulder his problems, only then would he find peace. Cultivation Due to his heritage, he could practice all three systems of essence, enregy and 'divine'. But, even the great race had some deficits and was unable to cultivate all 33 main systems of the 33 Heavens. So Asura had this mad idea of utilizing 33 clones formed from 33 parts of his soul and let them undergo reincarnation in 33 different "Heavens". There, they cultivated laws of the 33 Heavens akin to the laws used in each Heaven and in a time of rising elites of the world, they killed their way to the top. After reaching True Divinity, the clones fused back with Asura using the God Basin and he had reached a realm that surpassed True Divnity. Then, Asura had founded a cultivation technique that utilized all 33 laws of the 33 Heavens in making the Asura Sutra. Inheritance He had created the Asura Road in order for a successor to inherit his place against his mortal enemy. He had created the Asura Sutra for a 100 million years as the agglomeration of his life's martial road so that it would be practiced by future disciples. The Asura Road Master had created avatars; needed practicing the Heavenly Sutra, for possible inheritors. In these last 10 billion years, there were sure to have been some people who reached the standard set by the Asura Road Master and obtained their own lucky chance. Thus, Asura prepared more than one set of avatars in the past. Quotes * (Asura's Legacy) ** “33 Heavens, Asura inheritance, passed down to the unrivaled genius, passed down to the one with great destiny, passed down to the fated one!Chapter 1979 – Opening the Seventh Level * (Asura's Legacy) ** "The word of Fate, to be predestined or not, if you are fated then even through the endless universes you will still find my inheritance, but if you are not fated then even if your talent is unrivaled, you shall never enter the gate." * (Asura's Legacy) ** “I left behind three emperor jades of essence, energy, and divine. The emperor jades have spiritual powers, and if you are fated then they shall fall into your hands. If you lack fate then no matter how much hardship you undergo to find them you shall never succeed. Bring the three emperor jades to this land and open wide the gates to the seventh level.” MASSIVE SPOILER UP AHEAD Story Great Cataclysm 10 billion years ago, he fought a brutal battle against the abyss devils. Alongside the ancient races and the god clan in the great war, the Asura Roadmaster became their supreme general. Cataclysmic scenes and terrifying fissures of space and time littered across the cosmos, as if a great calamity had befell the world. It was a war that would last for several billion years, drastically changing the 33 Heavens to what it is now. The great war was frigid and earth-shattering. Laws were thrown into chaos and the universe was constantly shaking, divine rays of light shooting almost everywhere. Ancient kings and Empyreans were being killed in droves during the war, the intensity was so great that it was unprecedented. This was an endless war. Waves of fresh blood dyed the skies red and the ground was covered with red blood, so much that it soaked the earth wet. Countless demons slaughtered and fought. Amongst them, one seemed to be a king of these demons. Its body emitted bursts of boundless black light, each ray condensing into a dragon, invincible and unstoppable. The world tumbled over and the scene changed. The void rumbled as large tracts of it came falling down. In the great war 10 billion years ago, countless God Kings perished and innumerable races were wiped from existence. Some universes were even left in tatters and devolved into wilderness. Compared to the great calamity of 10 billion years ago, the war between humanity and the saints isn’t anything at all. In a pitch black abyssal world, an Asura warrior stood equal to the heavens, bathed in blood as he fought with the demon king. The demon king stomped its feet causing planets to shatter. A single roar caused suns and moons to fall. But even though this demon king possessed such power, it still fell back step after step beneath the onslaught of the Asura warrior’s black spear. With each step it took back, its body was punctured with gaping holes that could not be regenerated. Finally, the demon king’s head was pierced through by the black spear.Chapter 1987 – Power of the Demon Alone on the front lines, The Asura Roadmaster had killed most of their core fighters, beheading countless Demon Kings. He had even fell a few Totem level devils by himself. Just the Asura Roadmaster's merits alone accounted for more than half of the total abyssal's killed. By his side, his equal, the Immortal Sovereign and his wife fought with him against their greatest enemy among the abyssals, the God of the Abyss Devils. They fought a great and long battle with the master of the abyssal devils, a battle so great it shook the entire 33 Heavens. Great Worlds and central continents were utterly devastated, entire galaxies falling into disarray by the mere shockwaves of the war. This war would resulted in the evolution of the wild universes. In that great war, although the 33 Heavens had finally achieved victory, the ancient races had to pay a deep price to do so. But even after all of that, they failed to beat him and had eventually reached a stalemate. This was after using two out of the three divine souce artifacts, utilizing their greatest abilities and hidden cards, and even the two Beyond Divinities Immortal Sovereign and his wife's sacrifice. They had lost because the outer and inner ideas of the universe they had cultivated conflicted with each other, compared to the Demon God's Tomb master who had reached a higher comprehension in both inner and outer universe cultivation, they been sorely defeated. The Demon God's Tomb master had even successfully fused a part of them, uniting both Celestial universe laws. This had forced them in a state where they had to sacrifice in-order to seal only a part of the Demon God's Tomb. It had been a great setback for the proud Asura to lose so many only to be forced to seal a part of his enemy. When the Asura Roadmaster and Immortal Sovereign realized they made a mistake in their initial approach, wanting to cultivate the laws again, they were unable to. It seemed that their boundary had been finalized, in other words they had arrived at the very top of what they could achieve, unable to walk any further in their martial arts road. Therefore they had waited for a candidate that could take up their mantle and face the the Demon God's Tomb master. Both of them respectively created the Asura Road and the Akashic Dream Universe in-order to serve as a testing ground for young elites of the 33 Heavens, and also to find and train this candidate. All of this preparations made to be given to the future leader of the 33 Heavens. Ultimately, the two worlds would fuse with the candidate, absorbing the 10 billion years of accumulation. Absorbing the countless cultivation methods, inheritances, experiences, comprehensions and even the destiny of peerless experts throughout the 33 Heavens. The fusion of the two great worlds would become a weapon used against the the Demon God's Tomb master. The war reaching 10 billion years 10 billion years ago, the two peerless characters of the past had created two great worlds in order to resist the Demon God’s Tomb! Of the two of them, one had perished with nothing left but a remnant soul. Even then, he had waited in silence within the Emperor Bone Sea to give the Soul Emperor one final heavy strike. As for the other person, he still lived and had been quietly protecting these two great worlds for 10 billion years, waiting for the final battle to arrive! This was their fate, their unwillingness, and their struggle against the odds. Plot Currently he is at the seabed of the Asura Sea in his Amethyst Heavenly Palace and the majority of his body has already integrated into the Asura Road itself. Laws Time - The Asura Road Master’s understandings of the Time Laws had reached an incomprehensible degree. When he changed the flow of time he could even avoid the distortion of Laws that occurred in the enchantment. Trivia * He is close rivals with the Immortal Sovereign, both in the martial way and love life. * He believed that the Primeval Realm Ruins and the Dark Abyss were formed in that great calamity… the High Lord called this great calamity – the Shattering! * The High Lord suspected that the Dark Abyss and Primeval Realm Ruins are a piece of the world left behind after the previous 33 Heavens underwent the Shattering. As for why this part of that world wasn’t destroyed along with everything else, that is an unknown. Of course, all of these things are merely guesses that the High Lord made… * In the past, the Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign each held divine tools and yet they were not able to cut down the Demon God Tomb’s master. References Category:Asura Road Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Race Leader Category:33 Heavens Category:Beyond Divinity